Dinner Dessert and Diasaster
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot:Trish has a little something to say over dinner, Trish/Lita. Femslash if you dont like it dont read it then. Read and Review please.


**More Femslashy goodness. Trish and Lita...so i guess IMissTrishStratus that you have made me fall in love with this pairing. i started out iffy but at last i'm sold...so this once again is for you my dear, thanks for keeping me in intelligent and halraious conversations. Read and Review please...**

Trish nervously pushed her mashed potatoes around her plate; she wished she were the one drowning in gravy right now because she didn't want to deal with the situation at hand. "Trisha you haven't touched your food…" Her mother interjected.

"I'm just not all that hungry thanks." The blonde replied readying herself to be excused from the table.

"Nonsense." Her mother responded grabbing the plate from in front of the women's champion. "Let me get you some more."

All she could do was smile, she didn't know why her mother didn't understand that if she didn't eat it the first time she wasn't going to eat it this time either. Trish was pulled from her thoughts by the woman next to her jabbing her in the ribs. She knew what she wanted but Trish wasn't sure that Christmas dinner was the best time for the news.

"So tell me about Trish as a kid…" Lita asked, picking up her wine glass from the table.

"My Trisha was a very precocious child…" Her mother started, reaching over the table and pinching the blonde's cheeks. "Always with the wrestling…." Trish's dad added. "Oh she was always getting into all kids of things…" Mrs. Stratus said interrupting her husband.

"She hasn't change all that much then…" Lita said with a smile and a sly wink in Trish's direction. The red head reached under the table and began to run her hand up the Canadian woman's leg. "Not that different at all." She continued.

Mrs. Stratus began to clear the table and put on the kettle for tea. "Dessert anyone?" She asked grabbing the small plates from the kitchen cabinet.

"I'd love some." Lita responded her hand travelling further south on Trish's leg. Trish jumped slightly, and when she realised no one had noticed she gently brushed her partners hand off her thigh.

"Ok, ok…I'll tell them. Just cut it out for now ok?" She asked her. Lita nodded and Trish gave her a smile. It wasn't that she didn't love what she was doing to her; it was just that she was nervous enough and having the threat of getting caught made things so much worse.

Trish took a deep breath, she held it for a minute then released before she opened her mouth. How was she going to tell her parents that their little girl was a lesbian? She looked across the table to her mother and her father and wasn't sure how to go about it.

Maybe she would start from the beginning…but she didn't know if that would lesson the blow for them at all. Then she thought back to what exactly the beginning was, was it when she would peek at the other divas in the locker room, or when she knew at a young age that she enjoyed the company of girls over boys. The actual beginning was probably about four months ago when she came out of a little thing called denial.

"Walking kiss of death." She thought to herself, it was her favourite promo but when all that started that's all it was a simple a promo and now looking back on it that was the start of everything between her and Lita. She could vividly remember the script that night, and Lita kissing her wasn't anywhere to be found. So it seemed Lita improvised, at the time she was mad. Not because it wasn't part of the show but mad because when Lita's lips met hers she loved it. Trish relished the feeling of their mouths intertwined, and now just thinking about it she had to place her fingers to her lips to stifle the urge to kiss the woman beside her. But it certainly was a kiss of death that night, because it was the death of everything that Trish thought that she was.

Growing up Trish suppressed all the odd feelings she had, and when Lita kissed her it brought all of those things right back to the surface. At the time she was stunned, why would her best friend do that, it wasn't in the storyline plans anywhere. Trish often watched the tape back and she could see the look of pure shock on her face and the thought on Lita's face before she did it. Afterward neither were sure how to act, they both just seemed to shrug it off. And the company didn't even know what to do…they just had to make it look like it was suppose to happen, King screaming didn't make that an easy task though.

Then there was the night when everything changed. Trish didn't think that hitching a ride back to the hotel from the arena with her best friend would change anything between them but boy did it ever. Trish smiled thinking of Lita nervously telling her the truth. "So about the kiss the other week…" Lita started shutting off the vehicle. Trish remembered just how uncomfortable she got at that moment, tensing up and shifting in her seat. "You and I both know that it wasn't in the script, I did it for my own selfish reasons…" Lita said looking over to the blonde sitting beside her. "Oh ya?" Trish asked, her palms instantly sweating. "Ya." Lita continued. "I'd been dying to do that since I met you…" With her last commented out of her mouth it must have made room for Trish because that was the point that the red head leaned in and kissed Trish for the second time. That time had been different, it was sweet and full of passion…Trish didn't resist she just sat there not moving until Lita pulled away. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." She told the blonde. "What if I told you that I liked it?" Trish questioned.

"Do you have something to say dear?" Her mother asked, staring a Trish who looked as though she had never thought as hard she was now. Awaken from her daydream and days long gone all Trish could do was blurt it out to her family. "I'm a lesbian."

Her father nearly fell off his chair and her mother nearly choked on her sponge cake. "I've known for a while now…" Trish continued, grabbing Lita's hand under the table. "This is not only my best friend…she's my girlfriend." She said after an awkwardly long pause between them all. At that moment Trish pulled up her hand from under the table to reveal that it was laced with Lita's.

Lita kissed Trish's hand softly. "I love your daughter." She said smiling at Trish's parents.

"Get out of my house." Her mother said calmly. "Your not welcome here please leave." She continued getting up from the table grabbing the dishes and taking them to the sink with her, hanging her head in front of the counter.

Trish wanted to go to her, to console her mother but she knew she shouldn't, she was angry and it was no use talking to her when she was like that. "I'm sorry." She said getting up from the table and walking with Lita to get their bags.

This was supposed to be a family Christmas with all the people Trish loved, but now it was as if she was watching her family drift away from her. She guessed she should have expected it…breaking the news to them at Christmas. But on the other hand she had kept it a secret long enough and she needed to do it in person. Lita had been begging her to do it for months and Trish couldn't stand breaking her heart any longer. It was the right thing to do and she knew it, she just wished they had taken it better.

The girls quickly gathered their suitcases and moved to the front door. "I love you papa." Trish said calling across to the kitchen to her father. She could see him there still sat at the table, his head in hands. "Not now Trisha…not now." Her heart broke, she could feel the pain radiating from her dad…she understood, everything he thought he knew was a lie and his ideals of the perfect son in law and grandkids were down the drain.

A single tear rolled down Trish's cheek as she opened the front door and made her way into the Canadian winter. They haled a cab and when it stopped in front of the house they loaded their bags into the trunk and climbed into the backseat. "It'll be ok." Lita said, laying her head on the blondes shoulder. "They'll come around."

Trish placed her hand on Lita's knee and turned to look at her. "I hope so." She said softly. Lita moved her position and placed her lips on Trish's in a soft sensual kiss. "I'm right here and I'm always going to be here ok?" Trish nodded. "Because I know your feeling like your loosing everyone… but you'll never loose me."

"How does she always know what I'm thinking?" Trish wondered breathing a sigh of relief. "And how is it that she can always make me feel a hundred times better?"

"I love you babe." Lita said, resting her head once again on Trish's shoulder. And there was Trish's answer; everything was better with her because they belonged together. Trish laid her head on top of Lita's head… "I love you too Red."


End file.
